havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 033
Tiamat, 6:06 PM Either way, you guys, continuing your quest to find the way stones made your way to the capital of the Dwarf Kingdom. Tiamat, 6:08 PM Upon arriving at their branch of the Mage's Guild, you came across two old friends of yours; Esme and Cime. Esme was researching means to help re-corporealize her sister, Cime, whose soul is currently trapped inside a shield which she can now pop out of as a ghost and interact with. Tiamat, 6:09 PM They joined you in checking the guild's records, where you found several things of note. A Djinn named Odhi, who granted Quill's wish to know the Marquis's greatest fear and who was then freed and is currently traveling with you. Tiamat, 6:12 PM You also found a mirror with a drow woman trapped inside. You learned the woman was a well-known Drow war criminal many millenia prior and was being held here as part of a diplomatic measure with Enora. She attempted to trick one of you into taking her place inside. Tiamat, 6:13 PM Erelfyn, that was her name. Hank, 6:14 PM (( ... bring me the blue pages)) Hank, 6:14 PM (( I probably made that reference at the time as well.)) Tiamat, 6:16 PM Anyway, after all of that, you learned the stone resided at the castle, under King Oakbrewer. Upon traveling there to request his aid and to ask for the stone, you learned that the king had been attacked. After some dealings with the King's chief advisor and grand vizier, Randek Duskthane and the princess, Jynnera, you eventually learned the king had been poisoned and cured him. Tiamat, 6:16 PM (( ... bring me the blue pages)) ((I don't get it. Sorry.)) Hank, 6:18 PM (( myst, once all the pages are returned you swap places with whoever is in the prison book)) Tiamat, 6:18 PM ((Ah.)) Tiamat, 6:19 PM In gratitude for saving him, he gave you access to the vault with the stone inside, providing you could make your way past the rogue automaton that had been guarding it and gone a bit mad. Choosing to go in stealthily with an invisible Jamaros, you guys managed to acquire a number of other magical items, including a ring of haste...and other stuff you guys probably wrote down. Tiamat, 6:21 PM You guys did manage to retrieve the stone, but not before the mech spotted you. Thanks to some really bad rolls on it's part (and a well timed banishment from Quill...cause of course he used banishment), you managed to escape it pretty easily. Rune even did some really serious damage with a well-placed disintegrate. Rune even went back with some guards to dismantle it completely in it's weakened state. Tiamat, 6:22 PM Having acquired what you came here for, you then set upon Randek with a makeover to make him look...less evil vizier-esque. Rune, 6:22 PM Rune isn't having any guff from any giant metallic monster men. Tiamat, 6:23 PM And that's pretty much where we pick up from. If you like, you would've been invited to stay at least the night in the palace to recharge before heading back, and there is dinner provided. Rune, 6:23 PM Rune would probably check with Quill first, but agrees with that since she did a lot of flamery today. Tiamat, 6:23 PM I'd say it was about mid afternoon when the whole vault mission went down, but it could be a good deal later depending on how long the makeover took. Quill, 6:25 PM Quill would have been fine with staying the night. Tiamat, 6:25 PM Randek, incidentally, likely looks improved...but probably still has a vaguely unsettling look about him, not helped by the discomfort of his new garb. He is, frankly, just not a very handsome dwarf. Rune, 6:25 PM Rune wasn't going for "handsome" so much as "non-evil." Tiamat, 6:26 PM It's an improvement, then. If anyone's seen The Candidate, he probably looks a bit like Peter Boyle in that. Rune, 6:26 PM Rune can live with that. Tiamat, 6:28 PM Ok. It is a castle, so there are many rooms in which you can stay. Should I assume Rune and Quill are together in a room and Hank and Jim are in a room? Hank, 6:29 PM ((Fine with me)) Tiamat, 6:29 PM Ok. Rune, 6:29 PM ((OHOOHOHO.)) Tiamat, 6:30 PM King Brennus and Randek for their part, do not join you for dinner. They are meeting with the guard for most of the day to plan an investigation. Jynnera hosts in their stead. Rune, 6:31 PM Rune asks her lots of questions about princessing. Tiamat, 6:32 PM The dinner is good, although a bit hard. You'd had some dwarven cuisine before when Torra cooked for you way back when. Dwarves eat very textured food without much focus on flavor. Tiamat, 6:34 PM Jynnera is very forthright in answering those questions. You get a sense she's largely ok with princessing, but is more interested in the mechanics of the politics and history of the kingdom than the more day to day diplomatic affairs. Not that she does much of those, these days. The dwarven kingdom is, presently, not as engaged in trade and public relations as they once were (a hold over on policies from King Brennus's father), but they're working to try and rebuild their relationship beyond basic trade. Tiamat, 6:35 PM While she's very young, Jynnera's apparently been engaged with a young princess from the Human Alliance and has been working to build some new diplomatic agreements there. Rune, 6:36 PM Rune hopes she's a nice girl. Tiamat, 6:37 PM Jynnera: "I think she is. She's a bit younger than me, but very bright. Her name's Ania, she's from the Slaussraq state within the alliance." Tiamat, 6:38 PM Jynnera: "She likes our cannons. They're pretty neat." Rune, 6:38 PM Cannons are pretty neat. Tiamat, 6:39 PM Jynnera: "I prefer the swords, though. Cannons all kind of look the same. The swords have different designs and stuff." Tiamat, 6:39 PM Jynnera: "...Quill? Is your sword Drow? I've never seen a sword made by drow." Quill, 6:40 PM Quill puts his rapier on the table. "It is. I barely use it, to be honest." Tiamat, 6:41 PM Jynnera's eyes kind of light up looking at it. She comes over to examine it a bit closer. Tiamat, 6:41 PM ((You're free to describe any details with it, if you want. Otherwise, I'd say it looks like a pretty common rapier, although the metal's likely got a darker color to it.)) Quill, 6:43 PM Quill 's rapier is simple and non magical, with a Eileastree (However it's spelled) motif on the hilt and guard. The blade is blackened and thin, but sharp. Tiamat, 6:44 PM She turns it over in her hands a few times. She asks you a couple of questions about the Eileastree designs. Drow culture is not especially well-known up here, you take it. Quill, 6:45 PM Quill tells her what he knows about her -- mostly that of the Drow's gods, she's the decent one. He probably knows quite a few stories about her. Tiamat, 6:46 PM The dinner, otherwise, goes by fairly uneventfully. After all the chaos, it is nice though to enjoy a meal in a comfortable room without a feeling of dread surrounding it. Tiamat, 6:47 PM At some point, Esme and Cime go off on their own for a bit. Rune, 6:48 PM Rune eats too much, probably. Tiamat, 6:48 PM If you are a fan of texture, dwarven food cannot be beat. If you want taste...it's not very great. Tiamat, 6:48 PM It's basically perfect food for people on the spectrum. Tiamat, 6:49 PM As you guys are going off to bed, or maybe just exploring, you would overhear what sounds like Esme and Cime arguing. Rune, 6:50 PM Rune eavesdrops. Tiamat, 6:52 PM Rune You overhear enough to get a general sense of the argument. Esme apparently has some research back at the Havenfall guild hall, but now that they know their father is in charge of the Witchfinders there...Esme's hesitant to go back. Cime is pushing her to take them, anyway. Tiamat, 6:55 PM Taeral is listening in as well, and seems very interested in the conversation. Rune, 6:55 PM Rune asks him whwat he thinks. Tiamat, 6:56 PM Taeral: "...Esme and her father have had...difficulties in the past. From what we have seen of him, the Dyame I know doesn't seem like the man he is now...but I don't know how they'd react if forced to confront each other again." Tiamat, 6:56 PM Taeral: "Esme shot his eye out and, far as I know, they've never spoken to each other since." Rune, 7:00 PM Why did she, anyway? Tiamat, 7:02 PM Taeral's orb fogs slightly and he looks uncomfortable. Tiamat, 7:03 PM Taeral: "...I don't have all the details...but Esme was expelled from the academy...because of me and Martin. I...from what I understand Dyame did not take it well." Rune, 7:04 PM How did she become a leader, then? And why weren't you and Martin? Tiamat, 7:05 PM Taeral: "Oh, we were. All of us were disgraced. But my family hadn't cared what I'd done for decades." Tiamat, 7:06 PM Taeral: "Esme's placement in Havenfall was arranged by her father. You don't need to study to achieve guild membership, or even placement. But it can help you get into the right places." Tiamat, 7:06 PM Taeral: "At the time...Havenfall was considered very much not one of the right places." Tiamat, 7:06 PM Taeral: "Especially not for someone doing as well as she was at the time." Rune, 7:08 PM Oh. … hm. Rune, 7:09 PM They probably shouldn't go. Rune, 7:09 PM ... but it's up to them. Tiamat, 7:09 PM At this point, Cime's ghost head pops out through the door you've been listening at. "Can we help you?" Rune, 7:09 PM No. I think you probably shouldn't go but it's up to you. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Cime: "Easy for you to say. You realize if her research is there, that can help Taeral get his body back too, right?" Tiamat, 7:12 PM Cime: "...what if you guys just...grabbed it?" Tiamat, 7:13 PM Cime: "Or, find someone there to bring it here. Get more eyes on it." Rune, 7:13 PM Maybe. Quill, 7:14 PM We could probably manage that. Tiamat, 7:15 PM Taeral: "Maybe we can discuss this in the morning?" Quill, 7:15 PM Mmm. Quill, 7:15 PM I'm sure by the time we return to Havenfall this time the Marquis will be the mayor or some nonsense. Rune, 7:16 PM Right. Tiamat, 7:16 PM ((You guys go to bed?)) Tiamat, 7:18 PM ((Or, is there something anyone wants to do here?)) Quill, 7:18 PM ((I got nothin!)) Rune, 7:20 PM ((Nope!)) Tiamat, 7:20 PM ((Ok, I'll jump ahead a bit then.)) Tiamat, 7:21 PM Can I get perception rolls from people? :) Tiamat, 7:21 PM I can make them if people cannot get on Roll20 right now. Quill, 7:21 PM (13)) Rune, 7:22 PM ((20!)) Hank, 7:23 PM ((9)) Tiamat, 7:25 PM Quill you are awakened in the middle of the night by Rune shaking you. Rune, 7:25 PM Rune whispers "I heard something down the hall." Quill, 7:26 PM Quill nods, and makes his way to the door. Rune, 7:26 PM Rune puts a robe on and follows him. Tiamat, 7:26 PM Now that you're both awake and moving, you guys hear what sounds like the clattering of weapons hitting each other. Tiamat, 7:26 PM That harsh metal on metal sound. Quill, 7:27 PM Quill opens the door and tries to figure out where the fighting is! Tiamat, 7:27 PM You hear it down the hall and around the corner. You can also see the flickering of torchlight now. Tiamat, 7:28 PM Hank, at this point, Jamaros has awoken you and pointed out the strange sound as well. Hank, 7:30 PM Hank will grab his sword and head out. With Jim Tiamat, 7:30 PM Following the sounds and the torchlight, you guys converge on the scene. Tiamat, 7:31 PM You see two lit torches that have been thrown to the ground and illuminate three shadows. Two small, stocky shadows moving fast around a larger, bulky one swinging away. Tiamat, 7:31 PM Because of the low light, it's hard to make out who is who. Quill, 7:31 PM ((CAn we make it out with darkvision?)) Tiamat, 7:32 PM ((...yes, actually. Who here has darkvision?)) Quill, 7:32 PM Quill has it at 120 foot range.)) Tiamat, 7:33 PM ((You all have it)) Hank, 7:33 PM (( me up to 60 I Annaieve)$ Rune, 7:34 PM ((Yeah, I think we all do.)) Tiamat, 7:34 PM In that case, you guys can make it all out. Tiamat, 7:34 PM You see Annaza, in a nightgown, her sword swinging wildly at these two fast moving dwarven figures in light armor and armed with shortswords. Rune, 7:35 PM Is this recreational or are they bad, Annaza? Tiamat, 7:36 PM Annaza: "BAD! VERY BAD!" Hank, 7:37 PM Hank will get as close to Annaza as possible ready to attack. Tiamat, 7:37 PM As you guys approach, the two seem to slow the fighting to take stock of all of you. Rune, 7:38 PM Rune encases one in a wall of stone with a lid on top. So more like a Yurt of Stone. Tiamat, 7:38 PM ((...ok...let me check something then.)) Tiamat, 7:39 PM Ok. I want you to roll me a dex check, then. Rune, 7:40 PM ((17!)) Tiamat, 7:40 PM ...............wow.....ok. Tiamat, 7:40 PM He sees you moving to cast a spell. Goes to lunge and hits wall as you ensnare him. Tiamat, 7:41 PM ((He rolled a 16.)) Tiamat, 7:41 PM ((Natural 13 + 3)) Tiamat, 7:41 PM The other one is going to run. Tiamat, 7:41 PM Hank, you would be in the best position to stop him, if you want to try. Tiamat, 7:42 PM Quill, you may cast something too, if you would like to try, but he's moving away from you. Quill, 7:43 PM Quill will wait till Hank does his thing. Hank, 7:43 PM Hank will try to grab him Tiamat, 7:44 PM ((Ok, make either an athletics or acrobatics check. Whichever you prefer.)) Hank, 7:45 PM ((11 )) Tiamat, 7:45 PM ((Unfortunately, this time, he rolled a 12)) Tiamat, 7:46 PM You leap to grab him, but he knows his small stature, and nimbly ducks out of the way, just under your fingers. Quill, 7:46 PM Quill would like to Polymorph him. Quill, 7:46 PM (Wis 17.)) Tiamat, 7:47 PM ((............ok, this is getting ridiculous.)) Tiamat, 7:47 PM ((He roll a nat 17, but has a -1 to wisdom)) Tiamat, 7:48 PM ((So it works. What are you turning him into?)) Quill, 7:48 PM ((HE's now a turtle.)) Tiamat, 7:49 PM And so he is. Jamaros (in his male human form, his crimelord form) then grabs hold of the turtle. Tiamat, 7:49 PM Jamaros: "Ha! Got him. Cute little--YOW!" Tiamat, 7:49 PM Jamaros holds his grip, but the turtle clamps down on his finger, hard. Quill, 7:49 PM Don't grab a turtle by the head. Quill, 7:50 PM Grab it by the shell, they're not that flexible. Tiamat, 7:50 PM Jamaros adjusts and grips the shell. Rune, 7:50 PM Also, they're snapping turtles. Tiamat, 7:50 PM Annaza growls at the stone hut the other dwarf is trapped in. Rune, 7:52 PM ... oh, no they're not. Luckily. Snapping turtles can reach halfway back their shell to bite. For future reference. Rune, 7:53 PM All right, I expect these might be tied to the attempted murder of the king. Tiamat, 7:53 PM Annaza: "Is possible." Quill, 7:53 PM Where are the guards? Tiamat, 7:54 PM As you say that, a number of armed guards appear from around everywhere. Like, a dozen of them. Tiamat, 7:54 PM Guard: "WE HAVE THIS! WE...uh...hello." Rune, 7:55 PM Oh good. Quill turned one into a turtle. Rune, 7:55 PM The other one is in this yurt. Tiamat, 7:55 PM You hear loud, angry threats from the yert. Declarations of horrible things he will do to your insides and possible your dead ancestors. Tiamat, 7:55 PM He is a very foul-mouthed dwarf. Quill, 7:56 PM Don't be rude to my girlfriend or I'll flay you. Tiamat, 7:56 PM Guard: "I see...well done. ...Kromas, take the turtle, please." Quill, 7:56 PM What's this all about? WHo are they? Tiamat, 7:57 PM Guard: "Well...we don't know. ...my guess would be assassins. ...maybe thieves." Rune, 7:57 PM I don't mind. Tiamat, 7:57 PM Guard: "If we'd known they were here, we would've been better prepared." Rune, 7:57 PM Besides, if I leave him in there he'll eventually suffocate. Rune, 7:58 PM It's essentially an airtight rock bowl, after all. Tiamat, 7:58 PM All the guards are armed with a blunderbus style gun, by the way, and half of them are aiming them at the yert. Tiamat, 7:58 PM At just such an angle that, should they all fire, they would fire to the left of the guy across from them and not all kill each other like idiots. Rune, 7:59 PM Rune vanishes the yurt. Tiamat, 8:00 PM The dwarf, who had been screaming profanities...suddenly goes very quiet. Tiamat, 8:01 PM The dwarf and the box turtle are gathered up and taken away. Tiamat, 8:02 PM One of the dwarves, a very stout young woman with a goatee looks Annaza up and down in the nightgown. It seems to be...an approving look. Annaza growls at her and she scurries away. Tiamat, 8:03 PM The guard you were talking to before turns to all of you once it's over and bows. "Thank you very much for your assistance." Rune, 8:03 PM It was Annaza, really. Rune, 8:03 PM We just heard her fending them off. Quill, 8:03 PM Really, we just ruined her fun. Tiamat, 8:04 PM Annaza: "They be very fast. But I have fought dwarves before. It was not a problem." Tiamat, 8:04 PM Guard: "Well...thank you then, Lady Annaza." Rune, 8:04 PM My sisters are fearsome fighters. And awfully good at card games. Tiamat, 8:05 PM Annaza: "...I am not lady, though. But thank you." Tiamat, 8:06 PM Guard: "We apologize for this disrupting your night. They appeared to have slipped in from the side. We found some of our comrades left unconscious." Quill, 8:06 PM Hrm. But not dead? Tiamat, 8:07 PM Guard: "No bodies found yet. That may have been intentional. Our external guards wear amulet's tied to their pulse. They are meant to signal us if they go too far up or down." Tiamat, 8:08 PM Guard: "If they were dead, we would've been alerted much faster." Rune, 8:09 PM Clever. Rune, 8:09 PM I'd like to be there for the... Rune, 8:09 PM Rune yawns. Rune, 8:09 PM ... questioning. Tiamat, 8:09 PM Guard: "Under most circumstances, yes." Tiamat, 8:10 PM Guard: "I will see if that can be--" Tiamat, 8:10 PM As he's about to finish another guard comes in. "Quill! PRINCESS JYNNERA! SHE'S GONE!" Rune, 8:11 PM Rune tries a locate creature spell for her. Hank, 8:13 PM Hank will head outside summon Kia and start circling the area looking for anyone traveling away or any signs of anyone. Rune, 8:13 PM She's outside the castle grounds and moving, come on! Rune, 8:13 PM Rune goes with Hank and hurries. Quill, 8:14 PM Quill casts Fly on Rune and Himself. Hank, 8:14 PM Hank follows runes directions. Tiamat, 8:15 PM Hank, I'd like you to roll perception with advantage. Hank, 8:16 PM ((...8)) Tiamat, 8:16 PM ((Rune, do you still keep your eyes closed when on Kai's back?)) Rune, 8:17 PM Rune does, unfortunately. Rune, 8:17 PM Rune wait, no she doesn't, Quill cast Fly on her! Tiamat, 8:17 PM Ok then. I'm not gonna make you roll, cause your spell let's you pinpoint it exactly. Tiamat, 8:18 PM You see a horse riding away from the castle at full gallop. That's who has the princess. Rune, 8:18 PM She's riding that way! ... or if someone has her they are. I don't know which from here. Tiamat, 8:19 PM ((Are you guys trying to be stealthy?)) Quill, 8:20 PM Think this was a distraction she set up so that she could run off? Quill, 8:20 PM Quill doesn't know how stealthy they can be. Rune, 8:21 PM Maybe. Rune, 8:21 PM Rune isn't. Hank, 8:21 PM (( I assume hank is behind the others at this point but is following them)) Tiamat, 8:21 PM Rune, as you say that, a shot of light zips through the sky and pegs you in the face. Magic missile. You take 13 points of damage. Tiamat, 8:22 PM It came from the horse. Rune, 8:22 PM Ow! Rune, 8:22 PM That was really blessed uncalled for! Tiamat, 8:22 PM ((What are your next moves?)) Quill, 8:23 PM ((How close are we?)) Hank, 8:23 PM Hank will keep pursuing. Tiamat, 8:23 PM ((At this point, I'd say you're about 40 feet up and 60 feet from the horse. Given Kai and fly, you guys are faster than a mundane horse and gaining on it.)) Rune, 8:23 PM Rune will try to web them to the ground when they get close enough. Tiamat, 8:24 PM ((You are just within range of web.)) Rune, 8:24 PM Rune webs. Tiamat, 8:25 PM ((Ok, that's a failure across the board.)) Tiamat, 8:26 PM The horse is stopped quick by the web and you see two figures now basically hot glued to the back of the horse by the webbing. Tiamat, 8:27 PM One figure is struggling, while the other appears to have been restrained somewhat before the web even took effect, and only wriggling. Rune, 8:27 PM Rune waits to do anything else until they get closer. Hank, 8:28 PM Hank will land in front of the webbing Tiamat, 8:28 PM Hank, before you land. Tiamat, 8:28 PM I'd like Rune to make a perception check, with adv. Tiamat, 8:30 PM You can make an arcana check instead, if that's better. Tiamat, 8:31 PM Rune you there? Sorry. Bad timing? Rune, 8:33 PM ((Shit, sorry, back.)) Tiamat, 8:33 PM ((S'ok.)) Rune, 8:33 PM ((25!)) Tiamat, 8:34 PM Rune, as you guys approach, you see another spark flying at you. You brace for another magic missile...but that's not what that is. You'd recognize this spell anywhere. That is a fireball coming right at all of you. Tiamat, 8:35 PM With Rune's success, I'd like everyone to make a dex save with adv. Hank, you need to use Kai's dex, which is a +2. Quill, 8:36 PM ((22)) Rune, 8:36 PM ((Or I could Counterspell.)) Tiamat, 8:36 PM ((You can. Do you?)) Rune, 8:36 PM Rune does, yes. Tiamat, 8:36 PM ((What level?)) Hank, 8:37 PM ((11)) Rune, 8:39 PM ((What level what? Oh, right. Um. 4.)) Tiamat, 8:39 PM ((...ok, I'll say that's high enough. He would probably not cast too far above a garden variety fireball.)) Tiamat, 8:39 PM So, seeing this spark come at you, you let loose a quick counterspell and watch the spark fizzle and burn away to nothing. Tiamat, 8:40 PM As you guys land and approach, you can now see the princess bound and gagged to the back of the horse, while a dwarf begins attempting to cut his way out of the web you cast. Tiamat, 8:40 PM A dwarf you all recognize actually. Tiamat, 8:42 PM Guildmaster Arazem Shadowgrip. Rune, 8:42 PM Oh, I expected the vizier. I already didn't like you. Quill, 8:43 PM Vizier would have been a bit obvious. Rune, 8:43 PM I just assumed it would be someone I'd be sorry to disintegrate. Tiamat, 8:43 PM Arazem: "I should've known you'd be trouble. Outsiders, always sticking their noses into the business of peoples that don't concern them." Rune, 8:44 PM I wouldn't be very sorry to disintegrate you. Rune, 8:44 PM At all. Quill, 8:44 PM Quill frees the princess. Tiamat, 8:44 PM As you approach, Quill, Arazem moves to cast a spell at you. Quill, 8:45 PM ((What spell?)) Tiamat, 8:45 PM ((...let's see, what's left...oh, this would be fun.)) Tiamat, 8:46 PM You know the spell. He's gonna attempt to polymorph you. Tiamat, 8:47 PM ((If no one is countering or gonna try and attack, I will need Quill to make a wisdom save.)) Hank, 8:47 PM Hank will attack him if I can Quill, 8:47 PM (*Would I get a chance to do a bonus action?)) Tiamat, 8:48 PM ((...make an initiative roll, just so I'd be able to say for sure.)) Tiamat, 8:48 PM ((Hank, it'd have to be a ranged attack if you want to try.)) Tiamat, 8:50 PM ((Yeah, you'd get an action off.)) Quill, 8:50 PM ((19 initiative.)) Hank, 8:51 PM (( I will try 18 to hit)) Tiamat, 8:51 PM ((That hits.)) Tiamat, 8:51 PM ((Roll initiative as well, too, though, Hank.)) Hank, 8:52 PM ((... that’s a 1 for initiative)) Tiamat, 8:52 PM ((Yeah, you wouldn't get it off before his spell.)) Tiamat, 8:53 PM ((Quill, what are you doing?)) Quill, 8:54 PM Quill is going to Misty Step to a place out of his view as soon as he sees him casting, like behind him to break line of sight. Tiamat, 8:54 PM ((Yeah, that'd work.)) Tiamat, 8:54 PM So, he goes to cast, then Quill stops existing, and in Quill's place is a handaxe that goes flying and lands squarely in Shadowgrip's shoulder. Quill, 8:54 PM ((only 30 feet, but hopefully that's enough.)) Tiamat, 8:55 PM Quill, you can now free the princess. Shadowgrip is going to vainly struggle. Quill, 8:55 PM Quill does. Tiamat, 8:56 PM Arazem: "You are making a huge mistake! Can't you see what he's doing? Opening magic up to the public. He will break down the guild!" Rune, 8:56 PM You're very lucky that spell didn't work. Rune, 8:56 PM Also, I don't care about the guild as an institution if its mission is intact. Quill, 8:57 PM How dare the people know how to do things. Tiamat, 8:58 PM Arazem: "You're missing the long game. A grand advisor, born to commoners and peasants. Given unprecedented access by foolish and pampered royals. A figure with magical methods, unchecked by our institution. These are the same conditions that formed the Fiend King." Rune, 8:58 PM Except that in this scenario everybody else is magic too. Tiamat, 8:59 PM Arazem: "Magic isn't given equally. Not under our watch, and not unchecked. In the society he seeks to create, he'll hold the true power." Rune, 8:59 PM Besides, you just kidnapped someone. There's virtually nothing you can say that would make that all right. Tiamat, 9:00 PM Arazem: "Dangerous situations call for drastic measures. And we wouldn't hurt her. Just trade her for the vizier." Rune, 9:00 PM I like him a lot better than I like you. Quill, 9:00 PM Who's we. Tiamat, 9:00 PM Arazem: "I'm not in this to be liked." Rune, 9:00 PM Even though his follicular situation is... unfortunate. Hank, 9:01 PM Hank will go and get the guards if it looks like the group has him contained. Rune, 9:01 PM No, you're in it because you aren't good enough at arguing to convince anybody, so you decided to take a shortcut and do something rotten. Tiamat, 9:02 PM Arazem: "If they'd been transparent about the insect, I wouldn't've had to resort to this." Rune, 9:02 PM It's very lazy. Tiamat, 9:03 PM Arazem: "You threatened to disintegrate me. You barged your way into the castle. Tell me, when nobody listens to you, do you roll over and take it? What actions would you take to save the world?" Quill, 9:04 PM I said, who's 'we'. Rune, 9:04 PM If I were doing it, it really would be necessary, and not just convenient. And Quill's right. Who is we? Tiamat, 9:05 PM Arazem: "I heard what you said, elf boy. Demons, dark elves and half monsters. No wonder it's come to this." Quill, 9:05 PM Oh, of course you're a speciest, too. Tiamat, 9:05 PM Arazem: "The guild understands it's purpose. Enough of us, anyway. We won't see our institution, our society be perverted and stand idly by." Rune, 9:06 PM The people who think their race is the best are inevitably the absolute worst representatives of it. I think it's because they haven't got anything else to be proud of. Tiamat, 9:07 PM Hank, after a while, you return with not just the guard, but also Randek, in a robe. Rune, 9:07 PM I doubt you'll be part of the guild much longer. Quill, 9:08 PM Good, he was about to start ranting about 'purity' any second. Rune, 9:08 PM Inbreeding, you mean. Tiamat, 9:09 PM Arazem: "Mock me if you like. But this shall be your undoing. You just don't see it, yet." Rune, 9:10 PM The issue is, it doesn't really matter if it is our undoing. Quill, 9:10 PM We're part of the problem, you've already said it. Rune, 9:10 PM If you start doing fiendish things to avoid having fiend kings you just become another fiend king yourself. It's common sense. Tiamat, 9:10 PM A magic dampening bracelet is forced onto Arazem. Tiamat, 9:11 PM I assume, once he's restrained, Rune will dispel the web so they can take him away. Rune, 9:11 PM And now you've made sure no one will ever listen to you about the guild by kidnapping somebody and showing you're daft. Oh well. Rune, 9:11 PM Goodbye. Rune, 9:11 PM Rune does. Tiamat, 9:13 PM He is taken away, and the rest of the night goes uneventfully. Tiamat, 9:13 PM The next morning, after you dress, a messenger is sent, asking that you see King Brennus in the throne room at once. Rune, 9:14 PM Rune will go, of course. Hank, 9:14 PM Hank will go as well. Quill, 9:14 PM Quill does as well. Tiamat, 9:15 PM You enter and you see the King on his throne, in all his grandeur. Randek is standing to the side of the throne and in a smaller throne to his left is the Princess Jynnera. Tiamat, 9:15 PM King Brennus: "Hank, Quillyn and Rune, representatives of AEGIS, knights of Havenfall." Tiamat, 9:16 PM King Brennus: "It is because of your actions and aid that we are here before you this day. You have rescue myself from insanity, my daughter from kidnapping, and my vizier and trusted friend from unrighteous imprisonment." Tiamat, 9:17 PM King Brennus: "While you have achieved what you came here for...it still felt too small a reward for your actions." Tiamat, 9:17 PM King Brennus: "With your permission, after some discussion with my court and my advisors, we seek to name you as knights of this kingdom." Quill, 9:19 PM Quill blinks. ".... thank you, your highness, we'd be honored." Tiamat, 9:20 PM King Brennus invites you to step forward as he stands on his throne, so he may be tall enough to knight you properly. Rune, 9:20 PM Rune is going to have to kneel and crunch down a little bit. Quill, 9:20 PM Quill just kneels. Tiamat, 9:20 PM Rune's knighting is especially awkward, yes. Hank, 9:21 PM Hank kneels Tiamat, 9:21 PM He taps each of you on the shoulder with his scepter. Tiamat, 9:22 PM King Brennus: "With the titles, also comes new households and lands. We shall see that they are cared for in your absence and you may come to them as you require." Tiamat, 9:22 PM King Brennus: "Arise, Quill Agosto, Quill Rae, and Quill Rune." Quill, 9:23 PM ... thank you, that's very generous. Can I ask, did you learn anything from Arazem about who he's conspiring with? Rune, 9:24 PM I hope it isn't really any other guild members. I've already got to tell them we need another guild leader. Tiamat, 9:25 PM King Brennus: "Some...Arazem is now dead. He had a poison hidden within his cheek, we now know. But before hand he gave a name. Eth Brond. The Keeper's Arm." Tiamat, 9:25 PM King Brennus: "We are unfamiliar with this name." Tiamat, 9:27 PM Randek: "We shall be learning more, though. You have ins at your own guild. Further inspection there may be worth exploring." Quill, 9:27 PM Quill nods. Tiamat, 9:27 PM Randek: "We did learn from his companion, the one you turned into a turtle, that the plant was smuggled in from outside of the kingdom." Tiamat, 9:27 PM Randek: "By what means, we do not know." Rune, 9:28 PM We'll see what we can do. Rune, 9:29 PM It's really not in the guild's mission statement to kidnap people and keep magic secret. Tiamat, 9:29 PM Randek: "No. It is not." Tiamat, 9:30 PM ((Do you guys want to keep going for a bit, or call it here?)) Rune, 9:31 PM ((I can keep going.)) Hank, 9:32 PM Hank would like to find someone who can do detailed stone carving. Tiamat, 9:33 PM The king would have a number of servants on hand to do it. He will have a servant guide you. Tiamat, 9:35 PM The rest of you are dismissed from the throne room, if you so choose. Tiamat, 9:36 PM Randek says he will stay in contact with Rune, he says. So they can feed you information as they find it. Rune, 9:36 PM Rune heads out and goes back to the guild house to make sure things don't devolve into chaos there. She'll take Quill and anybody else who's willing and interested, too. Tiamat, 9:37 PM Esme goes with you. Tiamat, 9:37 PM Carrying Cime on her back. Quill, 9:37 PM (Sorry, had to go for a sec.)) Quill, 9:38 PM Quill goes with. Tiamat, 9:39 PM You guys all fly, I assume. It's not next door, it takes a bit of travel. Tiamat, 9:39 PM But between the three of you, you can probably all fly. Rune, 9:40 PM Rune does. Tiamat, 9:41 PM You guys arrive to find it...actually really quiet. Tiamat, 9:42 PM You also do see a number of the king's guard inside now. Although, likely not as many as are actually there, given you know they have ways of being unseen. Rune, 9:43 PM Rune tries to work out which guard is in charge of the guard stuff, and if they've talked to the second in command yet, and if they've decided whether they're in on it or not. Tiamat, 9:44 PM ...roll investigation. Rune, 9:45 PM ((24!)) Tiamat, 9:46 PM You see a guard guiding. IT's actually the same guard from last night. Sort of has a haggard look about him, beard is a bit unkempt. You get the sense he's in charge here. Tiamat, 9:47 PM Guard: "Ah, you lot again. Anything you need help with?" Rune, 9:49 PM I have questions. Rune, 9:49 PM Essentially I want to know who's in charge now and if you've worked out yet whether they were involved in the kidnapping nonsense. Tiamat, 9:51 PM Guard: "In order, right now I am in charge. We are currently questioning those who would be next in the chain of command under Zone of Truth. We have shut down all guild activity for the time being until we work out who knows what and how and why." Tiamat, 9:52 PM Guard: "This all happened a few hours ago, really. This is a big organization, and they all have magic. So...this may take some time. Rune, 9:52 PM Oh, fair enough. Rune, 9:52 PM Do you mind if I check his desk? Tiamat, 9:53 PM Guard: "Normally I would, but if I understand you're now a knight of the Oakbrewer Court...so you outrank me. So, go right ahead." Rune, 9:54 PM You can come with or send someone with to make sure I don't sneak anything away or tamper with evidence if you want. Tiamat, 9:55 PM Guard: "Sure. I'll come." Rune, 9:57 PM What's your name? I'm Rune, this is Quill and Esme. Tiamat, 9:57 PM Guard: "I'm Kymic. Kymic Jadestone." Quill, 9:58 PM Quill waves. Rune, 10:00 PM I'm assuming they vetted you first? Tiamat, 10:00 PM You guys now enter Shadowgrip's office for the first time. The room is carved of onyx stone, and is very sparse. He has a tapestry on one wall featuring a large black eye with a yellow slant pupil in the palm of a pale white hand and runes surrounding it. There's a stone pyramid in one corner. And there's a small wooden desk of fine mahoganey. Polished to a mirror shine. Tiamat, 10:00 PM Kymic: "Oh yes. Quite heavily." Tiamat, 10:01 PM Kymic: "And I have personally vetted every guard involved in the search today." Rune, 10:01 PM ((17 insight.)) Tiamat, 10:03 PM Kymic: "I've only been on for 20 years, roughly. But I take this job very seriously. Most men my age would not be in the position I'm in." Rune, 10:04 PM At least somebody has some sense. Really? I'm not very good at telling ages. Tiamat, 10:05 PM Kymic: "I'm still real young. Haven't even finished my first century yet, Annaieve it or not." Rune, 10:05 PM Oh, you got promoted? Rune, 10:05 PM Rune scans the room for magic first. Tiamat, 10:06 PM Kymic: "Yeah, just a couple years back. Wasn't expecting to see this kind of action yet, though." Tiamat, 10:06 PM Incidentally, you go rummaging through Randek's desk and, again, it's all very neat and orderly. Rune, 10:07 PM Rune nods. Rune, 10:07 PM No one who does any proper work has a desk this clean. Rune, 10:07 PM Either he does his work somewhere else or he's not a very good guild master. Rune, 10:07 PM It's suspiciously clean. Tiamat, 10:08 PM Carrying over your investigation roll from earlier, as you open a side drawer...you notice something odd. It's about half an inch too short. Rune, 10:08 PM Rune tries to pull the drawer out. Tiamat, 10:09 PM You pull a bit and the whole drawer comes out. Inside the whole, you see two scrolls all rolled up. Rune, 10:09 PM Rune checks them, just the corners at first, to make sure they don't say "I prepared sepia snake sigil today." Tiamat, 10:10 PM You unfurl them? Rune, 10:10 PM Rune checks a corner until she can read them, yes. She does still have plenty of counterspell power. Tiamat, 10:11 PM Ok, as you unfurl them a horribly glow comes from--I'm kidding, they're not magic. Tiamat, 10:11 PM Or, at least, they're not enchanted to go off. Tiamat, 10:12 PM Looking over them though, you find you cannot read the writing. Rune, 10:13 PM Hmm. Do any of you recognize the language? Quill, 10:13 PM Quill has an Invocation called Eyes of the Runekeeper which lets him reading all writing. Quill, 10:13 PM Quill looks at it. Tiamat, 10:13 PM Quill, you can now read it. Can you give me an arcana check, though. Quill, 10:14 PM ((12)) Tiamat, 10:15 PM Ok, so you can read it. You now recognize the letters and words there...they just...do not make sense. You see words like "open" and "conceal", but they seem just randomly strewn about Rune, 10:17 PM What does it say? Quill, 10:17 PM I can read the words, but it's some kind of code. Quill, 10:18 PM So it reads as nonsense. Rune, 10:18 PM Oh. ... could you make a copy so that we can give them the original? Quill, 10:18 PM Yeah, I could do that. Tiamat, 10:19 PM So, you guys make a copy and take the copy for yourselves? Rune, 10:19 PM ((Right.)) Rune, 10:20 PM Rune keeps investigating the room, behind the tapestry, the tapestry, the pyramid, etc. etc. Tiamat, 10:20 PM Ok...now I am gonna ask for a new investigation roll. Tiamat, 10:20 PM I'll give you adv, though. Tiamat, 10:20 PM Cause you have help. Rune, 10:21 PM ((27!)) Tiamat, 10:21 PM Ok, so you are investigating the tapestry...seems like a tapestry. Check the wall behind it...seems like a wall. Check the pyramid...the pyramid's weird. Tiamat, 10:22 PM You...you can't quite place why, though. Not at first. But then Quill walks around it and you see why. Tiamat, 10:22 PM It seems to be bigger when Quill's on one side versus the other. Tiamat, 10:23 PM It's so weird to look at, but it's like...when Quill's on the right, he's right next to it, but when he goes to the left side of it...it's like he's a couple extra feet back. Or like the Pyramid grows. You...you can't figure it out. Quill, 10:25 PM …. what? Rune, 10:25 PM Something isn't right there. Maybe it's hallucinatory terrain. Tiamat, 10:26 PM Kymic: "Could be. I don't have any magic ability myself. I can put out a call. I specifically asked for only non-magical troops to investigate with me, though. No conflict of interest." Tiamat, 10:26 PM Kymic: "May take a little while." Quill, 10:27 PM Do you think there's anything to it? Or just a curiosity he kept in his office? Tiamat, 10:27 PM Kymic: "I...have no actual way of knowing." Rune, 10:29 PM Anna could dispel it. Quill, 10:29 PM Quill Dispels it at 5th level. Tiamat, 10:29 PM ((Let me look up dispel magic)) Tiamat, 10:31 PM Quill completes dispel magic and there's a flash...at first it all seems the same, but then you look down. There's now a sigil on the floor beside the pyramid. Quill, with your invocation still up, you see that sigil matches one you saw on the scroll you read earlier. Rune, 10:32 PM Hmm. Do you recognize that symbol? Quill, 10:32 PM ((THe invocation is just always up, as far as I know.)) Quill, 10:32 PM It matches one of them on the scroll, yeah. Rune, 10:32 PM But otherwise no. Hmm. Quill, 10:33 PM Quill finds it on the original scroll. Tiamat, 10:34 PM Quill, with it translated, you see that the sigil is part of the word on the scroll that forms the word "entryway". Quill, 10:36 PM Hmm. I think the scroll is a portal. The rest of the sigils are probably here as well. Tiamat, 10:38 PM Kymic: "We may have finished interrogating some of the guild members. From what I am seeing, these are just dwarven script. Maybe if they can read it, they can help you enter." Quill, 10:39 PM WHy hide the sigils then? Rune, 10:39 PM I definitely don't think we should do that without everyone here. Tiamat, 10:39 PM Kymic shrugs. "I don't know how any of this works." Rune, 10:41 PM Let's get them in case we're transported somewhere else. Tiamat, 10:41 PM Esme looks things over.